Oneshots
by catumy
Summary: Diferentes historias sin relacion unas con otras. AVISO: lemon en todos los capis
1. El baño

**Para Yumi, que me ha enseñado otra forma de ver la vida, mucho más divertida, todo hay que decirlo. Gracias por ser así.**

No me pertenecen los personajes ni pretendo conseguir nada con ellos.

Advertencia: este escrito tiene contenido lemon, el que tenga la sensibilidad a flor de piel que no lo lea. No me hará cargo de ninguna factura de psicólogos ¿Queda claro?

**EL BAÑO**

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el suelo con el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras, sangre y sudor. Acababan de enfrentarse a un demonio aparentemente fácil de vencer, pero la presencia de un fragmento de la perla había complicado las cosas de modo que todos habían resultado heridos en mayor o menor grado. Pero el peor parado había sido el hanyou, para variar, debido a su empeño por proteger a Kagome.

La miko lo miraba mientras terminaba de vendarle el brazo al monje Miroku. Inuyasha se había arriesgado mucho por su culpa… Lo veía respirar con dificultad, agotado. Inuyasha siempre peleaba al máximo de sus capacidades pero esta vez se había expuesto demasiado. Podría haber muerto… Suspirando, le dio una palmadita a Miroku, dándole a entender que su vendaje había terminado. Después cogió su mochila y se la colgó del hombro.

El monje se levantó y fue a hacer compañía a Sango. Había escuchado los suspiros de Kagome y no pasaba desapercibida la preocupación de ella por el hanyou, de modo que prefirió dejarlos solos para que pudieran hablar sin interrupciones. Claro que la llamada de la curiosidad era muy grande pero, por una vez, iba a comportarse.

Inuyasha sintió una suave caricia en su cabeza y supo de inmediato a quien pertenecía esa mano. Y aunque no hubiera tenido sus sentidos tan desarrollados, hubiera reconocido esa pequeña mano donde fuera. Kagome… pero no quiso mirarla. Ella había estado en peligro y si le hubiera llegado a pasar algo, la culpa habría sido solo suya. Y era algo con lo que no podría cargar.

Kagome se acuclilló silenciosamente junto al hanyou y lo miró de reojo. Estaba herido, sucio, cansado. Sin decir una palabra, se levantó de nuevo y le tendió su mano. Él la miró interrogante pero tampoco dijo nada. Se limitó a aferrarse a esa mano como si fuera el único hilo que lo mantenía con vida. Como el náufrago se aferra a una tabla salvadora. Se levantó y sus ojos quedaron frente a frente. Los de él avergonzados. Los de ella preocupados. Retiraron sus miradas a la vez.

Kagome estiró suavemente de la mano que tenía entre las suyas y comenzó a caminar despacio vigilando que su compañero estuviera en condiciones de seguirla sin ayuda. Pero, a pesar de la dificultad de movimientos del hanyou, no se acercó más a él para ejercer de apoyo. Aunque tampoco soltó su mano sino que entrelazó sus finos dedos entre las garras manchadas de sangre de él, sin importarle que ella también se ensuciaría. Sango y Miroku les observaron marcharse pero no dijeron nada. Comprendían que sus amigos necesitaban aclarar algunas cosas en privado, por lo que ellos no debían seguirlos ni preocuparse. Cuando estuvieran listos, regresarían.

Después de un rato andando entre los árboles, llegaron a un claro donde se encontraban unas aguas termales. Los conocían bien ya que siempre se paraban a descansar ahí cuando viajaban por la zona. Kagome, sin decir nada, se volvió a Inuyasha y sus manos tocaron el pecho de él, recorriendo el borde del haori hasta que llegó a la cintura y deshicieron con habilidad el nudo que mantenía la ropa en su sitio. Inuyasha quiso retirarse pero ella se lo impidió con un tirón suave pero firme. Los dedos de la mujer retiraron primero la chaqueta de piel de rata de fuego y después la camisa que llevaba debajo, dejando el torso de Inuyasha al descubierto.

Y lo miró. Estaba cubierto de rasguños y hematomas. No parecía haber nada serio y, aunque debía dolerle todo el cuerpo, en un día o dos estaría como nuevo. Después de todo, la sangre de demonio corría por sus venas. Recorrió la piel recién expuesta con la punta de los dedos, como si acariciara un objeto delicado y comprobó que la piel del hanyou se erizaba con el contacto. Levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

Inuyasha no entendía a que venía esa caricia tan inesperada. Pero era incapaz de decir nada y mucho menos de apartarse de ella. Detectó un ligero cambio en su olor que no supo identificar. ¿Deseo? Era difícil afirmarlo ya que nunca lo había olido antes en ella y tampoco iba a preguntárselo. Pero era exactamente lo que él estaba sintiendo y rezaba porque a ella le ocurriera lo mismo.

Kagome no estaba segura de lo que los ojos de Inuyasha estaban intentando decirle. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado ligeramente por lo que no podía descifrarla con exactitud. Dejó que sus dedos bajaran hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones rojos mientras que el daba un pequeño respingo. Pero no se apartó ni la hizo detenerse. De un gesto decidido, retiró la ropa que ocultaba las piernas del hanyou, aunque sin atreverse a mirar más abajo. No sabía si él solía llevar algo debajo de la ropa y tampoco quería comprobarlo por si misma.

La sangre de Inuyasha tenía el dilema de subir hacia el rostro o bajar a darle forma a la virilidad de su dueño. Tampoco él tenía muy claro si debía sentirse avergonzado por estar desnudo ante Kagome o más bien debía sentirse excitado por la misma razón. Ella volvió a cogerle de la mano y lo arrastró con cuidado hacia el agua, donde le ayudó a entrar sin importarle que se estuviera mojando la falda. Tanteó en busca de una roca estable e hizo que el hanyou se sentara en ella, metiendo casi todo el cuerpo bajo el agua. Después salió fuera del agua un momento y cuando regresó llevaba en las manos una esponja y una botella de jabón que había sacado de la mochila.

Inuyasha la esperó en el mismo sitio donde ella lo había dejado, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo. El agua caliente empezaba a relajar su maltrecho cuerpo mientras que su cabeza estaba funcionando al cien por cien. Kagome le había desnudado para meterle en el agua… Podía ser un ato inocente pero, en ese caso ¿Por qué le había acariciado el pecho? Para curarle no necesitaba desnudarle entero tampoco… sintió el chapoteo de Kagome andando a través del agua que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su falda estaba completamente sumergida y su blusa comenzaba a pegarse a sus formas debido al vapor del agua. Pero ella estaba concentrada en Inuyasha, por lo que no se daba cuenta de su aspecto.

Claro que él lo había notado. La falda se movía bajo el agua, dejando ver un poco más allá de lo que normalmente acostumbraba y la blusa… Inuyasha podía ver a la perfección el contorno redondeado de los pechos de Kagome y el perfil del pezón, ligeramente marcado bajo el sujetador. Pero ella parecía no darse cuanta así que no sería él quien la alertara de su estado de semi desnudez. Prefería verla así un poco más, aunque después tuviera que tragar agua de tantos osuwaris que recibiría.

Kagome se situó frente al hanyou. Mojó la esponja para después poner un poco de jabón encima. Hecho esto, le tomó un brazo y empezó a frotar suavemente, con delicadeza. Inuyasha la miraba embobado. El olor al jabón de Kagome, la temperatura del agua, el tacto de la esponja y los leves roces con los dedos sobre la piel mojada… Intentaba aguantar para no besarla, para no pedirle que lo acariciara de arriba abajo, para no pedirle que le dejara tomarla como a su hembra…

Ella terminó con un brazo e hizo lo mismo con el otro. Luego, le obligó a levantarse y siguió el mismo proceso con la espalda del hanyou, poniendo especial cuidado en las zonas donde él se había golpeado durante la batalla y evitando mirar la parte baja de la espalda que se veía a través del agua cristalina. El hanyou contuvo la respiración cuando la sintió pasar frente a él para levarle por delante. Pudo oír la respiración entrecortada de la mujer, ver la turbación en sus mejillas y el ligero temblor de su mano cuando acercó la esponja a su tórax. Él la tomó por la muñeca antes de que siguiera avanzando.

- Kagome… - susurró con voz ronca - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

- Hay que limpiar esas heridas… - ella era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. No se sentía dueña de sus actos.

- Nunca antes lo habías hecho así.

- Quieres… ¿quieres que me detenga?

Inuyasha lo pensó solo un segundo. Luego la liberó del agarre, dándole permiso para seguir con su tarea. Kagome tragó saliva y empezó a hacer pequeños círculos en el pecho de Inuyasha, a la altura de los hombros, para después ir bajando lentamente, haciendo un camino de jabón en el cuerpo del muchacho. Él estaba excitado. No podía dejar de mirar sus manos, esos labios, ese pecho que estaba volviéndole loco. Kagome detuvo su avance cuando llegó al borde del agua. Si seguía bajando tocaría algo demasiado privado que ya asomaba a la superficie y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo ni de si él estaría dispuesto a ir más allá. Carraspeó ligeramente.

- Sumérgete para quitarte el jabón. – tenía la mirada fija en la esponja, sin atreverse a mirar el cuerpo desnudo del hanyou. Se sentía avergonzada por la forma en que lo había desnudado y después bañado.

Inuyasha la miró y después obedeció, pasándole desapercibida a ella la sonrisa traviesa que adornó el rostro del hanyou. El metió la cabeza debajo del agua, aprovechando la ocasión para abrir los ojos y contemplar lo que había por debajo de la falda de Kagome. Esa tela que ella acostumbraba a llevar… Ese día era de color azul. Sacó la cabeza de nuevo y se quedó de pie frente a ella, lo más cerca que pudo sin que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Él inclinó la cabeza para acercar su boca a la oreja de la joven.

- Son azules – susurró sonriendo triunfalmente. Ella lo miró y sus mejillas enrojecieron al entender de qué le hablaba.

- ¡Inuyasha eres un pervertido! – quiso darle un empujón para apartarlo de ella pero él lo aprovechó, estirando de su mano y pegándola a su cuerpo. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, colocó una mano bajo la nuca de ella y la otra en medio de la espalda. Después la miró a los ojos.

- No soy yo el que te ha desnudado y acariciado, Kagome… Aunque creo que es lo que voy a hacer ahora.

Se acercó a su boca muy despacio, dejando tiempo para que se apartara si no era eso lo que quería pero ella se quedó quieta. Muy quieta. Inuyasha la miró por última vez antes de actuar y vio como ella elevaba los labios inconscientemente después de humedecerlos. Sonriendo, terminó su recorrido llegando a la ansiada meta, los labios de Kagome. Pensó que nunca había probado algo igual. La besó despacio, dándole tiempo a que se acostumbrara, sin presionarla pero tampoco queriendo dejar que se fuera.

Acarició su cintura y su espalda haciendo círculos hasta que la camisa quedó empapada por el tacto de su mano mojada. So poderse resistir, bajó la mano un poco más, acariciando con suavidad el trasero de la chica para después apretarlo con fuerza. Kagome abrió la boca para protestar dejándole sin saberlo camino libre para que entrara en ella. Y él lo aprovechó. La protesta de Kagome murió en su garganta cuando sintió la lengua suave y caliente del hanyou introducirse en su cavidad. Lo único que se escuchó fue un gemido.

La lengua de Inuyasha acariciaba la suya de forma lenta, seductora. Ella comprendió que no tenía porqué quedarse quieta de modo que imitó los movimientos del hanyou, consiguiendo un roce que nada tenía de inocente. Pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de él, hundiendo sus dedos entre las hebras de plata y permitiendo así que la acariciara con más libertad. Inuyasha captó la indirecta y no perdió el tiempo.

Con cuidado, no queriendo lastimarla con sus garras, deslizó la camiseta hacia arriba, poco a poco. Kagome levantó los brazos facilitándole la tarea. La prenda, una vez fuera, salió disparada a un lado, sin contemplaciones. No era momento para preocuparse por la ropa si era para otra cosa que no fuera retirarla. Y Kagome seguía teniendo demasiada encima. Para empezar, su pecho seguía estando cubierto por dos triángulos azules, a conjunto con lo que llevaba entre las piernas. Pero obviamente, Inuyasha no tenía ni idea de cómo que quitaba esa prenda. Forcejeó un poco mientras seguía entretenido con los labios de la mujer hasta que perdió la paciencia. le pidió perdón con la mirada y usó sus garras para liberar a la mujer de esa prenda que le atormentaba. Kagome, lejos de enfadarse por eso, se sintió más excitada y se abrazó a él con fuerza, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él.

El impulso de la mujer hizo que el hanyou perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeron hacia atrás, al agua, aunque no le importó a ninguno de los dos. Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura, la sacó del agua y la llevó a tierra firme. Kagome lo seguía sin decir ni una palabra. Solo se dejaba llevar por el momento. Sabía que nunca se arrepentiría por hacer eso con Inuyasha. Por más que viviera.

Con cuidado, él la tumbó sobre el musgo, en un sitio lo suficientemente plano y sin piedras como para que él lo considerara digno de su hembra. Ella lo miró con deseo y él comprendió. Por primera vez se atrevió a bajar su mirada hacia abajo, viendo así los firmes senos de la mujer, que había liberado un minuto antes pero que aún no había probado. Pero iba a hacerlo. Ella fue a decir algo cuando lo vio acercar la boca a su piel pero no fue capas de decir nada cuando notó la calidez de ese beso. Apoyó completamente la espalda en el suelo dedicándose a recibir esa nueva caricia, que había imaginado muchas veces pero que nunca antes había experimentado.

Inuyasha estaba fuera de control. Los pechos de Kagome eran mejores de lo que él se había esperado. Blancos, firmes, redondos… Tenían la medida exacta para ocupar su mano. Mientras que su boca jugaba con un pecho, lamiendo la piel y mordisqueando el pezón, el otro estaba bien atendido por su mano, que lo masajeaba con cuidado pero con deseo. Después los cambió de lugar.

Kagome no dejaba de moverse debajo de él. Le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo Inuyasha con su cuerpo y no podía evitar que se le escaparan algunos gemidos. Colocó sus manos sobre los anchos hombros de él, apretando ligeramente hacia abajo para que no se le ocurriera la idea de detenerse. Pero él se detuvo. Y la miró.

- ¿Inuyasha? – llamó en un suspiro.

- Estoy aquí…

- ¿Por qué te detienes?

- Por que tengo algo mejor para ti…

Y tanto que lo tenía. Deslizó sus manos a los lados de las caderas de Kagome, bajando la falda con infinita lentitud, dejando que ella se acostumbrara a la desnudez. Pero debajo se encontró la prenda azul. Se había olvidado de ella. Pero con un ligero toque de sus garras solucionó el problema. Por fin tenía a Kagome completamente desnuda delante de él. Desnuda y suya. El aroma de excitación que emanaba del sexo de Kagome le nubló los sentidos. En ese momento, no existía nada más que ella y su deseo por satisfacerla. Nada más. Ni la perla, ni Naraku, ni Kikyo. Solo Kagome.

Kagome se sentía un poco avergonzada al encontrarse desnuda frente al hanyou. Claro que él estaba en las mismas condiciones. Respiró hondo cuando él se quedó mirando su cuerpo desnudo y sonrió al ver el deseo de los ojos de Inuyasha. Él eligió ese momento para retroceder un poco de forma que, al inclinarse hacia delante, su boca quedara a la altura de su vientre.

- Inuyasha no…- de nuevo sus palabras no terminaron de salir. Y el gemido que salió esta vez lo hizo acompañado de un movimiento extraño de su espalda.

Kagome se retorcía en el suelo a causa del placer que Inuyasha le estaba causando. El hanyou se excitaba cada vez más con los gemidos de Kagome. Sabía que a ella le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo así que no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse. Después de lamer su entrepierna con deleite, atrapó suavemente el pequeño botón entre los dientes, consiguiendo que la joven gritara de placer. Así, mientras que su boca jugaba con el clítoris, uno de sus dedos se introdujo profundamente en el interior de la mujer, acariciando sus paredes y mojándose del flujo que salía de ella. Estaba lista pero él quería alargar el momento al máximo.

Kagome tenía la mente en blanco. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo alto que estaba gimiendo ni de que había creado unos grandes surcos alrededor de su cabeza con sus manos. Lo único de lo que era consciente era del movimiento de la boca y los dedos de Inuyasha entre sus piernas. Y el placer era cada vez mayor. Un calor desconocido en el vientre fue extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo, haciéndola pensar que en cualquier momento aparecerían las llamas. Los gemidos fueron aumentando en frecuencia y volumen hasta que, de pronto, sintió una explosión dentro de su cuerpo. Una sensación que le hizo gritar el nombre de Inuyasha con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. El hanyou se apartó para ver el impacto del orgasmo sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha. Vio como convulsionaba mientras que un líquido espeso salía de ella. Sonrió antes de volver a inclinarse sobre ella, entre sus piernas.

- Kagome… - susurró al oído de la exhausta muchacha. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. – Deja que te haga mía.

- Pero… - la intensidad de la mirada del hanyou la asustó. Sintió la dureza de su sexo clavándose en la cadera – Yo siempre he sido tuya…

Con esa frase de rendición, Inuyasha fue más feliz que en toda su vida. Volvió a apoderarse de su boca mientras que, suavemente, separaba las piernas de la muchacha y se acomodaba entre ellas. Con la punta de su miembro acarició la entrada al interior de la mujer y se animó a entrar un poco. Ella estaba lista para recibirle. Al notar un tope se detuvo. Había olvidado ese detalle.

- Kagome, va a dolerte – susurró contra su boca. No quería lastimarla pero tampoco quería detenerse. Claro que ella no le dejó tiempo parea decidirse. Lo abrazó por la espalda con sus piernas y se arqueó con todas sus fuerzas. Sin poder impedirlo, Inuyasha se encontró penetrándola profundamente, habiéndose llevado por delante la virginidad de Kagome sin que ninguno de los dos se diera apenas cuenta.

Una vez superado esa barrera, se quedó quieto y la miró a los ojos. La besó en los labios y susurró que la amaba. Después empujó suavemente, sintiendo como si interior se adaptada a la longitud y grosor de su virilidad. Otra nueva embestida y un gemido. Una y otra vez, incrementando el ritmo muy poco a poco, Inuyasha la fue haciendo suya.

- No podré detenerme…

- No te detengas.

Los empujes fueron cada vez más fuertes, embistiéndola como una animal salvaje, impregnándola de su olor. Instintivamente, buscó un lugar adecuado para marcarla. Ella le había ducho que le pertenecía y así iba a hacérselo saber al mundo entero. En medio del placer, Kagome ladeó el cuello y él no se lo pensó dos veces. La mordió con fuerza, clavando sus colmillos a la altura del omoplato. Kagome gritó por el placer mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del hanyou. Inuyasha chupó la sangre que salió de la herida, como si fuera un vampiro, haciendo que la excitación de Kagome llegara a límites insospechados.

Se oyó un gemido ronco seco seguido de algunos más débiles. Inuyasha se dejó caer sobre la mujer, cubriéndola con su peso. Las manos de ella resbalaron sobre la sudorosa espalda de su amante. Sonrió. Inuyasha había sido suyo. Y le había susurrado que la amaba… Claro que podía ser solo una frase fruto de la pasión pero ella no quería pensar en eso. Al menos no en ese momento. Apartó al cabello del hanyou a un lado y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Inuyasha apoyó los codos para dejar de aplastarla. Vio en sus ojos un atisbo de duda que hirió su orgullo.

- Kagome… esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. – Ella sonrió tristemente pensando que hablaba simplemente de sexo – Nunca pensé que se podría compartir algo así con la persona amada.

- ¿Amada? – los ojos de ella se abrieron por la sorpresa.

- ¿No me has escuchado antes? Te amo – la besó dulcemente en los labios sin cerrar los ojos al hacerlo. Quería verla, recordarla en ese momento, feliz. Suya.

- Inuyasha… - susurró ella cuando sus labios se separaron. Un dolorcillo en su hombro la estaba molestando. - ¿Me has mordido?

- Te he marcado como mía – su sonrisa se ensanchó al decirlo. Suya. Como debía ser. – Ahora nadie podrá tenerte Kagome. Me perteneces. – ella pareció dudar.

- ¿Cómo si estuviéramos casados?

- Como si estuviéramos casados. – confirmó él.

Kagome cogió impulso y, riéndose, hizo rodar al hanyou quedando ella encima de él. Estaban casados. Por las leyes de los demonios pero casados al fin y al cabo. Inuyasha era de ella al igual que ella le pertenecía a él. y nadie nunca se podría interponer entre ellos. Nunca había sido tan feliz.

Largo rato después, después de jugar en las aguas termales durante mucho tiempo, se decidieron a volver con sus amigos. Sango y Miroku los miraron extrañados cuando comprobaron que la ropa de Kagome había sido sustituida por la parte superior del traje de Inuyasha.

- Creo que tenéis algo que contarnos. – dijo Miroku con una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios.

- ¡Keh! Ni lo sueñes monje.

- Vamos Inuyasha, solo un poco para que Sango y yo podamos seguir vuestro ejemplo...- una mano rápida le impidió decir una palabra más.

- ¡Usted y yo no tenemos nada que hacer! Será depravado… - Sango se montó en Kirara y emprendieron el camino seguidas por Miroku que corría con Shippo en la espalda a la vez que intentaba convencer a la exterminadora.

- Parece que las cosas no van a cambiar nunca… - suspiró Kagome. Entonces sintió unos brazos rodeándola y un cálido aliento en su oreja.

- Te equivocas. Han cambiado, y para mejor.

Sin decir nada más, la ayudó a subirse a su espalda y, asegurándose de que estaba bien sujeta, siguió a sus amigos hacia nuevas aventuras.


	2. Calor

Este se lo dedico a Elenachan, por su buena mano con inglés y los buenos ratos que eso me reporta. Elena, guapa, me encanta hablar contigo por el Messenger.

Y a Yumi, por su ayuda con los fics, su opinión sincera y el cachondeo que monta cada vez que hablamos.

Niñas, ole Madrid y las madrileñas.

Ni los personajes me pertenecen ni gano nada usándolos.

Advertencia: contenido lemon. El que lo lea es bajo su responsabilidad.

**CALOR**

Kagome se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, tratando de concentrarse en el libro que tenía delante, cosa difícil porque el calor era agobiante y el aire acondicionado estaba roto. Si, era ese mes tan temido en el que transcurren los odiados exámenes finales. Junio. Kagome se había recogido el pelo en un moño alto y llevaba unos pantalones cortos y un top de tirantes pero ni con esas conseguía hacerse pasar el calor.

- ¡Kagome! – La llamó su madre desde la escalera - ¿Seguro que no quieres venir a la piscina con nosotros?

- No mamá, tengo que quedarme estudiando.

- Muy bien, nosotros nos vamos ¡Tienes algo fresco en la nevera!

La pobre estudiante miró desde la ventana como su familia al completo se marchaba a pasar el día a la piscina pública mientras que ella, por desgracia, tenía que quedarse encerrada en su habitación con ese horrible e insoportable calor. Suspirando, volvió a ocupar su asiento y empezó a leer mientras se abanicaba distraídamente con un folio doblado por la mitad. Pero no podía concentrarse.

- Necesito algo helado…

Resuelta a ponerse a estudiar en cuanto se refrescara, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Dentro de la nevera había una jarra de limonada dejada seguramente por su madre para hacerle más llevadero el día. Sonriendo, se sirvió un vaso y se lo bebió de un trago. De momento le fue suficiente pero el calor aumentaría con el paso de las horas de modo que lo mejor era volver a meter la jarra en el frigorífico para que la bebida no se calentara.

Volvió a subir tarareando una canción. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Inuyasha olfateando sus libros.

- ¿Qué haces Inuyasha?

- Estos papeles huelen raro.

- Huelen a nuevo - suspiró ella apartando al chico a un lado para poder sentarse de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó él intrigado.

- Quiere decir que he tenido que comprarme un libro nuevo después de que tu tiraras el antiguo al barro ¿recuerdas? Y como encima no me has dejado venir ni un día a estudiar, éste estaba todavía sin estrenar.

El hanyou gruñó por lo bajo. No le gustaba el tono que la muchacha había usado, como si estuviera cansada de contestar sus preguntas ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que ese mundo fuera tan extraño?

Se sentó en la cama de la chica mientras ella volvía a inclinarse sobre sus libros y se preguntó a sí mismo el porqué de tanto interés por esos papeles inútiles. Recordó que ya se lo había preguntado a ella eso mismo el día en que se los tiró todos en medio de un lodazal. Y que la respuesta que recibió fueron media docena de osuwaris. Prefería no repetir la experiencia. En cambio aprovechó para examinarla con detenimiento. Llevaba el pelo recogido, un punto menos; camiseta estrecha y pequeña que marcaba sus pechos y dejaba la cintura al aire, dos puntos a favor; pantalones cortos, más cortos aún que la faldita de la escuela… No tenía ganas de seguir sumando puntos. Estaba extremadamente provocativa con su ligero atuendo.

Kagome se movía intranquila en su silla. Tenía calor, estaba asfixiada. Y las continuas miradas de Inuyasha no contribuían a que se relajara. Se volvió hacia él para regañarlo pero se paró en seco al ver que vestía su traje de rata de fuego como si tal cosa.

- ¿No tienes calor Inuyasha?

Él lo pensó ¿Calor? Empezaba a tenerlo pero la culpa no era precisamente por la temperatura de la habitación. Vio como una pequeña gota de sudor recorría en cuello de la chica hasta perderse en el interior de su escote y le faltó poco para ir a lamerla.

- Si, tengo mucho calor.

- No me extraña con esa ropa…- ella se dio la vuelta de nuevo, reprendiéndose a sí misma por haberse distraído. – Ponte cómodo si quieres, no hay nadie en casa. Puedes quitarte la ropa.

¿Ponerse cómodo? No entendía demasiado bien el sentido de esa frase pero si sabía lo que quería decir con 'no hay nadie en casa'. Le estaba proponiendo algo. Pensó en decirle cualquier cosa pero ¡qué demonios! Ella le había dicho que se quitara la ropa.

Kagome escuchaba como el hanyou forcejeaba con la ropa. Bien, eso quería decir que ella no era la única a la que le molestaba la temperatura. Pero, a juzgar por el ruido que hacía Inuyasha, cualquiera diría que iba vestido para una excursión al ártico. O eso o…

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¡Inuyasha!

Kagome se había girado para ver que hacía el chico y se encontró con que estaba casi desnudo, exactamente lo había pillado bajándose los pantalones. Se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

- Dijiste que me quitara la ropa… - parecía tan apenado que Kagome se paró en seco pero no se dio la vuelta. Temía encontrarse de nuevo con el trasero de Inuyasha o, peor aún, con su parte delantera.

- Eso no quiere decir que te desnudes Inuyasha.

Sin decir nada más salio dignamente de la habitación para luego correr escaleras abajo. Necesitaba algo frío con urgencia. Esta vez se bebió tres vasos de limonada antes de que su respiración se normalizara. Inuyasha se estaba desnudando ¿Por qué ella se lo había dicho? Era algo que todavía no asimilaba. ¿Acaso él iba a hacer todo lo que ella le pidiera? No quería pensar eso ya que era un arma de doble filo… podría conseguir lo que seseara pero luego el remordimiento y la culpa siempre estarían presentes.

- Kagome…- después de un ligero sobresalto, la muchacha se giró temiendo que el hanyou siguiera ligero de ropa. Pero solo llevaba el torso descubierto. - ¿Así está mejor?

- Inuyasha – estaba abatida. Le había gritado y regañado cuando todo había sido un malentendido. – Perdona por lo de antes pero… No esperaba que te lo tomaras al pie de la letra. No quería gritarte.

El hanyou no esperaba una disculpa, más bien se había hecho a la idea de que tendría otra reprimenda. Después de todo se había quedado solo con los pantalones para desafiarla. Al parecer, 'ponte cómodo' significaba que se desnudara de cintura para arriba. Lo tendría en cuenta.

- ¿Quieres limonada? – Ofreció Kagome – Yo necesito otra

El ver el desarrollado torso del chico había sido el detonante de una poderosa ola de calor en su cuerpo. Necesitaba algo helado si no quería derretirse en la cocina de su casa. Se sirvió una a ella misma y otra a Inuyasha, terminando así la jarra. El hanyou lo probó con desconfianza y puso una cara extraña. Le encantaba. Se la bebió de un trago y después miró la jarra vacía ¿no quedaba más? Él quería más de esa refrescante bebida… Sus ojos se fijaron en el vaso que Kagome había dejado sobre la mesa mientras ella llevaba la jarra al fregadero. Limonada…

Le quedaba un centímetro para llegar pero la mano de Kagome fue más rápida.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Levantó el vaso por encima de su cabeza – Este es mi vaso.

- Venga, mujer. Tú puedes beberlo cuando quieras… - primer ataque: darle pena.

- Quiero beberlo ahora. – ataque fallido.

- Dámelo o tendré que quitártelo - segundo ataque: amenazar al enemigo.

- Inténtalo y te arrepentirás, te lo advierto – ataque fallido.

Solo le quedaba un ataque: usar la fuerza. Alargó un brazo pero ella retiró el vaso. Se acercó por la derecha y ella se escurrió por la izquierda. Si seguía así no conseguiría nunca esa limonada. Empezaron a forcejear. Inuyasha pasó un brazo por encima del cuello de Kagome, ella bajó las manos para que no llegara, el hanyou movió su otra mano y ella consiguió apartarse. Frente a él, levantó el vaso como queriendo brindar y se lo llevó a los labios. Pero el chico no estaba dispuesto y atacó directamente a la mano que sostenía el premio… Y consiguió derramarlo todo sobre el pecho de Kagome, ensuciando su top y haciendo que su piel quedara pegajosa y con olor de limón. La chica no podía ocultar su cara de disgusto. Esa pequeña batalla había vuelto a calentar todo su cuerpo y la bebida fría le hubiera sentado de perlas.

- Mira que bien Inuyasha. Ahora los dos nos hemos quedado sin beber.

- Yo no.

- ¿Cómo?- Lo miró a los ojos y vio como avanzaba hacia ella, arrinconándola contra la mesa. – Inuyasha ¿Qué...?

La boca del hanyou se precipitó cobre la piel del escote de Kagome, lamiendo los restos de la limonada. La chica olvidó sus deseos de apartarse inmediatamente. Tenía que reconocer que el hanyou sabía como usar la lengua. Sintió como dos fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la espalda mientras que su cuerpo era firmemente empujado sobre la mesa. Ella se dejó hacer. Sabía que las cosas podían terminar de cualquier manera pero de momento iba a seguir adelante.

Una vez tumbada, el hanyou tenía un mejor acceso al escote de Kagome. Se inclinó más sobre ella para poder saborearla mejor mientras le sujetaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Estaba deliciosa. La mezcla de la limonada sobre la piel de Kagome era lo más excitante que había probado en la vida. Supo que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza pero no le importaba. No, mientras fuese con Kagome. Pero el trozo para lamer era pequeño en comparación con todo lo que podía tener a su abasto. Se decidió a dar un paso más y, usando las garras rompió la ropa de la muchacha, sujetador incluido, dejándola tan desnuda como lo estaba él.

Ella quería enfadarse, apartarlo de encima suyo pero le estaba gustando esa nueva faceta del hanyou. A decir verdad le estaba encantando… Inuyasha deslizó las garras por los costados de la muchacha hasta llegar a sus piernas para levantarlas y hacer que se agarraran a su cintura. La posición le estaba volviendo loco. El sexo de Kagome estaba al mismo nivel que el suyo y se frotaban con el más ligero movimiento de sus cuerpos. Y ella estaba excitándose al sentir la dureza de Inuyasha contra su ingle, lo estaba oliendo.

Se acercó lentamente, alargando la caricia, y volvió a lamer la piel de la joven, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a los pechos recién expuestos. Los pezones le llamaron la atención al estar completamente erectos a pesar de no haberlos tocado todavía… Aunque no pensaba dejarlos más tiempo sin atención. Con curiosidad, se metió uno en la boca y escuchó un gemido ahogado por encima de su cabeza. Y le gustó tanto oírlo que decidió entretenerse un rato en ellos para enloquecer a Kagome. Quería que le deseara tanto como él a ella, que le suplicara más.

Kagome no sabía si estaba soñando o despierta. Lo único que tenía claro era que el calor que sentía ya no era por el ambiente, sino que provenía del interior de su cuerpo. No tenía muy claro si lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto, menos aún en la mesa de la cocina, pero no tenía deseos de parar. Menos aún cuando el hanyou comenzó a mordisquearle los pezones. Nunca se hubiera imaginado una caricia así por parte de él.

**DING DONG**

La pareja miró en dirección a la puerta sin separar sus cuerpos. Inuyasha lanzó un gruñido por lo bajo ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpir? Sintió las manos de Kagome empujando suavemente sus hombros. Él la miró.

- No te apartes. – ordenó

- Tengo que atender a la puerta… - ella no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Estaba segura que caería en la tentación de esos ojos dorados que la enloquecían. Volvió a empujar pero él se oponía a moverse.

- Kagome, no vayas.

- Levántate Inuyasha.

**DING DONG**

El hanyou se dio por vencido. Si ella no quería quedarse no sería él quien la obligara. Kagome recogió su ropa y comprobó que lo único que podía hacer con ese top era tirarlo a la basura. Estaba despedazado. Sintió una mano rozando su espalda y se dio la vuelta cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos. Inuyasha le tendía una camiseta que había cogido del cesto de la ropa limpia.

- Gracias Inuyasha. Sube arriba y no hagas ruido.- iba saliendo cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda

- Me gustas más cuando no llevas nada.

Ocultando el sonrojo de sus mejillas corrió por el pasillo poniéndose la camiseta a duras penas ¿Qué le había dado el hanyou? Era pequeño… Cuando consiguió meterse dentro cayó en la cuenta de que era una camisa de su hermano Sota… con razón no le iba bien. Pero era demasiado tarde para volver atrás. Se aseguró de que Inuyasha hubiera subido y abrió la puerta de sopetón.

- ¡Hola Higurashi!

- Ho… Hojo ¿Qué haces aquí? – no quería ser desagradable pero la verdad era que ese chico siempre llegaba en los peores momentos.

- Pues he venido a ver si necesitabas ayuda con los exámenes.

- No te preocupes, lo llevo bien.

- ¿Seguro? Porque si quieres te puedo explicar los problemas de álgebra…

- Hojo, no necesito tu ayuda, gracias. Lo llevo bien – se obligó a si misma a sonreír aunque lo que más le apetecía era cerrar la puerta en su cara. Se lo merecía por haberles interrumpido en plena faena ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Hojo se quedó mirándola.

- Higurashi, tienes mala cara ¿Te encuentras bien? - La muchacha no sabía que contestar. Se encontraba bien de salud pero su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de sucederle con el hanyou.

- Es el calor… me da dolor de cabeza.

- Conozco un remedio fantástico para las jaquecas, me lo enseñó mi abuela. Si quieres puedo entrar y prepararte un poco.

- Eres muy amable Hojo pero creo que será suficiente con un analgésico.

- ¿Estás segura? Cuando has abierto tu cara estaba roja y tu respiración entrecortada… ¿No te has recuperado de la neumonía? – Kagome deseó matar a su abuelo por andar inventándole enfermedades ¿Quién tenía neumonía en pleno mes de Junio?

- Hojo… te agradezco tu visita pero estaré bien.

- No dudes en llamarme Higurashi. Para lo que quieras – al decir esa última frase se quedó mirándole el pecho descaradamente. Kagome tenía más ganas que nunca de cerrar la puerta. Se le ocurrió pensar en lo que pasaría si Inuyasha descubriera esa mirada. Probablemente le sacaría los ojos al chico.

- Gracias Hojo, eres un buen amigo. – fue a cerrar pero el chico la llamó de nuevo.

- Higurashi… ¿Nunca vas a dejar de considerarme simplemente un amigo?

- ¿Cómo? – el chico le tomó las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Si tú quisieras Higurashi… Yo podría darte lo que necesitas. Podría ser tu novio.

- Hojo yo… No quiero tener una relación en este momento de mi vida. No sería una buena novia.

- ¡También estoy dispuesto a no tener una relación seria! Llevo enamorado de ti mucho tiempo y sería suficiente el que me dejaras estar a tu lado, aunque solo fuera una vez – volvió a mirarle el pecho. Kagome se apartó bruscamente ¿le estaba pidiendo una relación de una noche?

- Lo siento Hojo… Tengo que estudiar.

La chica cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Estaba confundida. Primero Inuyasha, que siempre había mantenido las distancias, le hacía de todo en la mesa de la cocina. Y después Hojo, que siempre la había tratado con respeto, le proponía meterse en su cama… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Quizás la causa fuera el extremo calor que atontaba los sentidos… Deseó no tener que volver a ver a Hojo durante algunos días aunque Inuyasha… estaba en el piso superior, esperándola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha caminaba arriba y abajo por la pequeña habitación rosa. Estaba nervioso por lo que acababa de ocurrir en la cocina ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llegan a llamar a la puerta? Por él, hubieran llegado hasta el final, pero ¿Y Kagome? Ella no se estaba negando precisamente pero… Quizás había sido un poco brusco con ella, tumbándola sobre la mesa. No había pensado en sus sentimientos, solo en su propio deseo. Y encima la inoportuna visita era un chico.

Su caminata se detuvo en seco. Algo había cambiado en el ambiente… El olor de hombre que había detectado se estaba ¿excitando? Corrió a la ventana y sacó medio cuerpo hacia fuera. No solo era un hombre, sino que el muy cretino estaba mirándole fijamente el pecho a Kagome. A SU Kagome. Colocó un pie en el alféizar de la ventana dispuesto a saltar cuando vio que el chico se marchaba. Eso, que se fuera bien lejos de su hembra. Pero el muchacho, a medio camino, se detuvo y comenzó a andar de nuevo hacia la puerta. Y su olor seguía siendo de excitación.

Inuyasha no se lo pensó. Agarró el primer objeto que tuvo a su alcance y lo lanzó con fuerza por la ventana. Se echó a reír al ver como daba de pleno en su objetivo y el chico salía corriendo.

- Así aprenderás a venir a molestar.

- ¿Con quien estás hablando?

El hanyou estiró las orejas por la sorpresa. Kagome estaba detrás de él y había escuchado sus risas ¿Habría visto también como lanzaba cosas por la ventana? Se dio la vuelta lentamente y se quedó mirándola. Ahora comprendía la excitación del chico. Esa camiseta tan pequeña marcaba los pechos de Kagome como nunca antes había visto. Sintió como su miembro se empezaba a endurecer con la vista.

La chica pasó por su lado procurando no tocarle y se sentó en la silla. Pero le faltaba algo para poder estudiar.

- ¿Dónde está mi libro? Lo había dejado aquí…

Inuyasha se deslizó disimuladamente hacia la ventana. Si el libro había desaparecido, quería decir que era lo que él había lanzado por la ventana en un momento de furia. Kagome iba a desollarlo vivo.

- Inuyasha ¿lo has visto? – se dio la vuelta para encontrarse sola. ¿En que momento había salido?

Se asomó por la ventana y lo vio corriendo por el patio del templo. ¿Se marchaba al Sengoku? Al menos podría haberse despedido… Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Le había permitido que le arrancara la ropa y le besara el pecho. Aunque, si tenía que ser sincera, había hecho mucho más que besárselos. Los había lamido y mordido. Por no hablar de la forma de rozar sus sexos. En una mañana había llegado más lejos que en todos sus años de vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha estaba subido en un árbol cerca del pozo devora huesos. Entre sus manos se encontraba el libro desaparecido de Kagome. No se había atrevido a devolvérselo igual que no se hubiera sido capaz de estar frente a ella sin volverla a desnudar, al menos mientras estuviera vestida con tan poca ropa. Pero ni oculto entre el follaje conseguía poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Deseaba a Kagome, eso estaba claro, pero ¿Había algo más que deseo? Después de lo ocurrido en la casa, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el sabor de su piel, el sonido de sus gemidos y el olor de excitación que emanaba. Sintió que volvía a calentarse solo con recordar lo sucedido. Dios, esa mujer iba a conseguir hacerlo estallar. Ansiaba tocarla, tumbarla en el suelo y hacerla suya en todos los sentidos. Quería estar dentro de ella. Pero, después de todo lo ocurrido no estaba muy seguro de si volver sería lo más correcto dadas las circunstancias.

Ella era la que había querido detenerse para ir a atender la estúpida puerta. Y después ni siquiera lo había mirado a la cara. ¿Quizás estaba arrepentida? No tenía respuesta a esa pregunta. Lo único que sabía es que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo sin repetir lo de la cocina. Y todo por culpa de una limonada… Miró el libro que tenía en las manos. Todavía conservaba ese extraño olor 'a nuevo' pero estaba parcialmente cubierto por el de Kagome. Miró al sol y calculó que a la muchacha se le debía haber pasado el enfado por la pérdida de su material escolar.

No perdió el tiempo en avisar a sus amigos de que volvía a marcharse. Bajó del árbol y no se detuvo hasta que se encontró sobre el tejado de Kagome. Se asomó cuidadosamente por la ventana ya que no quería ser descubierto al menos hasta que tuviera la certeza de que Kagome no iba a matarlo. Por suerte, las cortinas ejercían una pared que lo protegían de la mirada de Kagome. Pero a ella no de las suyas.

Lo primero que pudo observar era que se había cambiado la camiseta ya que su pecho fue el primer lugar al que viajaron sus ojos dorados. Llevaba ahora una camiseta que la menos era de su talla aunque no por eso dejaba de ser reveladora ya que dejaba la cintura al aire. La vio leer otro libro ¿No se cansaba nunca de sus papeles? Decidió dejar de lado ese detalle y seguir con su inspección. Kagome eligió ese momento para dejar las cosas sobre la mesa para estirar su maltrecho cuerpo. Apoyó las largas piernas sobre el borde del escritorio y echó la silla hacia atrás, aguantando el equilibrio sobre dos patas. Pero fue cuando levantó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza que el hanyou perdió el control. La camiseta se había levantado mostrando el borde inferior del nuevo sujetador. Y era rojo.

Kagome había cerrado los ojos para estirarse pero tuvo que abrirlos de golpe cuando sintió que algo le caía encima y la arrastraba hacia el suelo. Se agarró a esa forma con fuerza antes de asegurarse de lo que era y dio un grito por el susto. Ella y su atacante cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, llevándose la silla por el camino con tan mala suerte que la muchacha se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo por la caída. Se oyó el sonido de un golpe seco.

- ¿Estás bien Kagome?

- ¿Inuyasha? – Enfocó la mirada en él a la vez que se frotaba la zona golpeada - ¿A que viene que te lances así sobre mí? ¡Has podido hacerme daño!

- Lo siento… - el hanyou acarició la mejilla de la joven dulcemente – Sabes que no era mi intención…- Parecía un cachorro con esa expresión de modo que la joven no pudo evitar sonreír al mirarlo.

- ¿Ha pasado algo en el Sengoku?

- No – fue la seca respuesta de él. Mantenía los ojos fijos en los de Kagome mientras ella se revolvía bajo el cuerpo de él, incómoda tanto por la situación como por la postura. - ¿Te has hecho daño?

- Creo que me saldrá un buen chichón… Iré a por algo de hielo.

El hanyou la ayudó a levantarse y luego colocó el mobiliario derribado por su ímpetu. Estaba furioso consigo mismo tanto por su falta de control como por su poca inteligencia. Podría haberla lastimado seriamente aunque, por suerte, no parecía más que una contusión. La siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta y después se pudo a maldecir en voz baja. Había cruzado el pozo para estar con ella, para decirle que la deseaba y que quería hacerla su hembra ¿Y que había conseguido? Golpearla contra el suelo. Y ni siquiera había podido tocar su piel con la punta de la lengua. Todo le había salido mal. Sacó el libro que mantenía oculto en su haori. Al menos, se lo devolvería.

Unos minutos después Kagome abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Llevaba unos cubitos envueltos en un trozo de tela para aplicarse frío en la cabeza. Inuyasha se sentó en la cama y la miró pasar pero ninguno de los dos se dijo nada. Kagome se acomodó en la silla y miró al escritorio ya que no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada al hanyou. Todavía no se explicaba ese acto de tirarse encima de ella nada más entrar. Tendría que pedirle explicaciones pero no se encontraba con fuerzas después de todo lo que había pasado e n la mañana. Miró el escritorio dispuesta a concentrarse y algo le llamó la atención.

- Inuyasha ¿De donde ha salido este libro?

- Lo encontré – Se puso a mirar el techo como si la cosa no fuera con él.

- ¿Dónde estaba? He puesto la habitación patas arriba buscándolo y ni rastro. – Kagome hablaba con voz fingida. Claro que sabía que el libro no estaba en el dormitorio. Lo había buscado durante una hora sin éxito para finalmente llegar a la conclusión de que debía estar fuera de la casa. Inuyasha movió las orejas de forma nerviosa.

- Lo tenía yo. –una pequeña gota de sudor le hizo cosquillas en la nuca. A pesar de la sonrisa de Kagome, sabía que la venganza de la chica iba a ser terrible cuando se enterara de lo que en realidad había pasado con el libro.

- ¿Y porque tiene restos de tierra y parece que lo han pisoteado una docena de youkais furiosos? – se inclinó hacia él ensanchando su sonrisa. Inuyasha sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

- De acuerdo ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó? – Se levantó de un salto – Pude olerlo, Kagome. Ese tipo se estaba excitando al verte.

- ¿Hojo? Ya me pareció que esa mirada no era la de siempre… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi libro? – ella se levantó también quedando en frente del enfadado hanyou.

- El muy cretino volvía sobre sus pasos así que esta fue la mejor forma que se me ocurrió para detenerle. – Kagome comprendió inmediatamente.

- ¿Se lo lanzaste? – la sonrisa triunfal de Inuyasha fue respuesta suficiente. Kagome le dio la espalda - ¡Osuwari!

Oyó un golpe contra el suelo pero no se movió. Tranquilamente, se sentó de nuevo frente a sus libros y sujetó con la mano el hielo contra su cabeza. Ese Inuyasha. ¿Quién se había creído que era para lanzar sus libros como si fueran proyectiles? Se tenía bien merecido el enterrar su cara contra el duro suelo de la habitación.

- ¡A que ha venido eso! – le gritó él en cuanto el hechizo finalizó.

- Sabes que estudiar es importante para mí Inuyasha. No tenías que haberlo hecho.

- ¡Estaba protegiéndote! – Kagome se giró en la silla y lo miró de frente.

- ¡Yo decidiré si quiero que me protejan! Y ahora cállate y déjame estudiar.

Estaba tan furiosa que el hanyou no quiso discutir. Malhumorado, se sentó en el suelo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. ¿Le había dicho que se callara? Pues no pensaba dirigirle la palabra en todo el día. Claro que también hubiera podido marcharse pero no quería hacerlo. La miró. Con las piernas cruzadas, inclinada sobre su destrozado libro. Quizás se había pasado de la raya al lanzárselo al pervertido ese. Pero claro, ella no sabía hasta que punto llegaba la excitación del muchacho. ¿Y si se lo dijera? Seguramente ella no querría escucharle. De todas formas, tomó nota mental para enseñarle algunas cosas a ese tipo si volvía a encontrárselo.

Kagome cambió de posición. Pasado el mediodía el calor era cada vez más insoportable. Y para colmo de males no corría ni una pizca de brisa. Tenía las mejillas rojas y la espalda cubierta de una fina capa de sudor. Miró al hanyou de reojo. Él no parecía incómodo por el calor ya que seguía llevando el haori como si nada. Suspiró. No le quedaba nada lo suficientemente frío como para aliviar su estado. ¿O sí? Abrió el pequeño paquete donde había metido hielo. Perfecto, quedaban un par de cubitos lo suficientemente grandes como para usarlos. Tranquilamente, cogió uno con cuidado procurando que no le resbalara y se maravilló del efecto del frío sobre la yema de sus dedos. No pudo reprimir una risita.

Inuyasha la miraba con curiosidad. No entendía de qué se estaba riendo esa muchacha. Además, se había colocado de tal forma que él no podía verle más que la espalda. Pero el sofoco de la chica estaba disipándose, podía olerlo ¿Qué demonios hacía? Sin poder reprimirse, se levantó para descubrirlo. Como si no le importara, caminó despacio hasta el borde de la cama de la muchacha y se sentó en e borde. Entonces la miró. Ella, concentrada en sus estudios, no se había dado cuenta de la cercanía del hanyou de modo que seguía acariciando la piel de su cuello con un pedazo de hielo, relajándose con la refrescante sensación.

Inuyasha estaba de todo excepto relajado. Ese gesto distraído de la mujer era lo más sensual que nunca había visto. Agradeció a los dioses el haber creado a esa hermosa y excitante mujer. Una mujer que estaba echa para él, a su medida. Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda. El olor de la mujer, atenuado por el efecto del frío, estaba deliciosamente mezclado con el de él. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Normalmente cada persona tenía su olor propio y éste no se veía alterado a no ser que se tratara de la persona adecuada. Y ahora sabía que Kagome era la persona que creyó que nunca encontraría. Su hembra.

Claro que no se trataba solo de una cuestión de aromas. Era algo más allá y después del corto revolcón en la cocina lo había sabido. Kagome había respondido a su cuerpo al igual que siempre había respondido a sus necesidades. Ella siempre había estado ahí, acompañándole, y él nunca lo había notado. Pero las cosas habían cambiado súbitamente. La amaba. Estaba completamente seguro, ya no había dudas en su interior. Ya no sentía nada por Kikyo, quizás nunca lo hubiera sentido.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? – la voz de Kagome desbarató sus pensamientos ¿Comer? Mirándola de arriba abajo pensó que de buen grado se la comería a ella pero no era ese el tipo de respuesta más adecuada. De modo que negó con la cabeza. Hacía rato que había pasado la hora de la comida y él no estaba para pensar en eso.

Así pasaron la tarde. Ella estudiando y él observándola. Y cuanto más la miraba más la deseaba. Estaba preciosa, con el sol haciendo brillar los mechones de su desordenado recogido. La chica pareció leerle el pensamiento ya que estiró la mano para soltarse el pelo. La larga melena azabache cayó sobre su espalda como una cascada. El hanyou tuvo no pudo aguantarse las ganas de hundir sus manos en la cabellera de Kagome.

Sin levantarse, simplemente estirando una mano rozó el cabello de la muchacha con suavidad. Ella se quedó quieta, sin mirarle. Inuyasha tragó saliva antes de hundir sus dedos en la espesa mata de cabello, llegando hasta el cuero cabelludo de la mujer, que acarició un poco más fuerte. Un escalofrío la recorrió ante el contacto con la mano del hanyou.

Él retiró la mano de la cabeza de Kagome y la colocó en el respaldo de la silla donde ella seguí muy quieta. De un solo movimiento, movió a la silla y su ocupante, consiguiendo quedar frente a frente. Kagome, a quien el cambio de posición había tomado por sorpresa, no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando las profundas lagunas doradas que tenía delante. Inuyasha… Llevaba tanto tiempo amándolo, tanto tiempo deseando tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Sin saber como se encontraron besándose apasionadamente, con fuerza, como si quisieran devorarse el uno al otro. Kagome atrapó entre sus manos la cabeza del chico, impidiendo que se alejara de ella, al igual que él hacía con la espalda de ella. La lengua de Inuyasha encontró abierto el camino al interior de la boca de la chica, donde encontró otra lengua dispuesta a brindarle un buen recibimiento. Ambas se entrelazaron y comenzaron una especie de lucha por ver cual de las dos expresaba mejor el deseo de sus respectivos dueños.

Kagome fue la primera en aflojar el abrazo. Sabía que la cosa iba a salírsele de las manos pero no le importaba. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando lo que el hanyou le estaba brindando que no iba a pensar en el mañana. Se dedicaría a vivir el momento. Sus manos bajaron presurosas hacia las ropas de Inuyasha, donde se dedicaron a forcejear con los firmes nudos que las mantenían en su sitio. El hanyou acudió rápidamente en su ayuda y, de un tirón, liberó su musculoso torso. Kagome lo miró unos segundos, maravillada por esa piel libre de cicatrices, lo que era sorprendente después de la gran cantidad de heridas que había recibido a lo largo de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Inuyasha estaba impaciente por unirse a ella y no se entretuvo en sacarle las prendas una por una. Usando sus garras, volvió a despedazar la parte superior de la ropa de Kagome, dejándola solo con el sujetador rojo que ya le había enloquecido antes. Se preguntó si la parte inferior sería del mismo color. Y solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Los pantalones corrieron la misma suerte que la camiseta, revelando unas minúsculas braguitas a juego con el sostén. Gruñendo, la levantó en vilo para dejarla caer sobre la cama. Ya habría tiempo para delicadezas, en esos momentos solo podía pensar en tomarla.

Mientras que el chico se desnudaba completamente Kagome no podía dejar de mirarlo. No era la primera vez que lo encontraba desnudo pero nunca lo había visto excitado. Su miembro apuntaba ya al techo cuando terminó de desvestirse. Luego se abalanzó sobre los labios de Kagome mientras se tumbaba sobre ella, entre sus piernas.

Al mismo tiempo que le devoraba la boca, sus manos no estaban ociosas sino que tanteaban la piel que no estaba cubierta por ropa. Le encantó el tacto suave de las piernas y la calidez del vientre de la joven. Tembló cuando sintió las manos femeninas sobre su espalda y su cabeza. Kagome era apasionada y no tenía reparos en demostrárselo. Inuyasha perdió la paciencia.

- O te quitas la ropa que queda o tendré que romperla también.

Kagome lo empujó a un lado y se arrodilló en la cama. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos pasó las manos hasta el broche del sujetador y lo retiró con suavidad. Quería ver la expresión del chico al verle el pecho de nuevo pero no pudo hacerlo ya que él había vuelto a abalanzarse sobre ella, tumbándola sobre la cama y lamiendo los pezones con fuerza.

- Inuyasha… - él se detuvo de golpe y la miró a los ojos – Ve con cuidado.

Le lamió despacio, sin dejar ni un solo rincón sin la caricia de su lengua. Kagome movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. No sabía que tanto placer pudiera existir, y mucho menos que fuera todo junto. Dio un salto al sentir como el resto de la ropa interior esa desagarrada y una mano tocaba su privacidad ¿Estaba completamente segura de lo que hacía? Una vez llegaran a ese punto tan íntimo, no habría vuelta atrás, no podría detenerse. Aunque tampoco quería hacerlo.

Inuyasha se irguió y la observó completamente desnuda. Cada curva, cada rincón, Kagome era perfecta. Su piel suave y blanca, su aroma… Acercó la cara a la unión de las piernas de la muchacha y aspiró profundamente. Quería olerla, recordar ese momento para siempre. Ella se movió un poco incómoda y cerró las piernas. Inuyasha la miró.

- No te cubras Kagome. No te avergüences de tu cuerpo.

- Inuyasha yo nunca… - él le puso un dedo sobre los labios a la vez que se acomodaba a su lado.

- No digas nada. Yo estoy en las mismas condiciones que tu. Y me encanta que seas la primera.

Kagome sonrió y se relajó. Los besos de Inuyasha sobre su cuello contribuyeron a renovar la pasión y a caldear todavía más el ambiente. Con una mano, el hanyou trazó un camino descendente desde la garganta de la mujer hasta sus piernas, separándolas muy despacio para que ella se acostumbrara a su contacto. Con movimientos precisos, acarició entre los pliegues de la muchacha hasta que ella dio un saltito. Sonrió porque así supo que había llegado al lugar adecuado. Sin dejar de besarla en el cuello y más abajo, sus dedos se movieron como si conocieran exactamente los deseos de Kagome.

No pensaba, solo sentía los dedos de Inuyasha en su entrepierna y la boca en su pecho. Dios, le estaba dando un placer indescriptible…sintió un dedo entrando en su interior y dio un gemido ronco. Inuyasha la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – ella le besó en los labios con fuerza, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él para dejarle claro que desearía estar muerta antes que pararle.

Haciendo rodar su cuerpo, la colocó encima de él, con las caderas juntas y una deliciosa presión en el centro de su cuerpo. Kagome se sonrojó ¿Arriba? Siempre había creído que su primera vez sería más tradicional pero con inuyasha nada podía considerarse normal. Cuidando para no hacerle daño, se arrodilló sobre la pelvis del chico y se sonrojó al sentir de nuevo la presión sobre su zona más sensible.

El chico se sentó para poder abrazarla. Sin miedo, colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de ella.

- Hazlo a tu ritmo Kagome.

Ella comprendió lo que el hanyou quería decir. Quería que controlara su propio dolor, sin avanzar hasta que le fuera posible. Se aferró a los hombros de su amante y empujó hacia abajo despacio, para luego apretar un poco más. Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza cuando comprendió que la virginidad de Kagome había desaparecido. Acariciaba su espalda a la vez que le susurraba al oído que se relajara, que el dolor pasaría.

Poco a poco Kagome se fue relajando y se alegró al comprobar que no había sido tanto como temía y que la sensación de tener a Inuyasha dentro de ella era bastante placentera. Empezó a moverse torpemente hasta que el chico la paró tomándola por la cadera.

- Sígueme Kagome.

Él le marcaba el ritmo con pequeños movimientos de la pelvis y ella lo seguía realizando movimientos con la cadera. Pero pronto la velocidad fue insuficiente, ambos necesitaban más el uno del otro. Inuyasha rodó de nuevo quedando él encima. Kagome levantó las piernas por encima de la espalda del chico para lograr una penetración más profunda e Inuyasha se agarró a los barrotes del cabecero de la cama. Y desde esa posición continuaron las embestidas, cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más profundas. Se oyó un gemido ronco y el ruido de una madera al romperse.

Se miraron largamente a los ojos. Una fina capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos y hacía que las manos resbalaran en el cuerpo del otro. Inuyasha se retiró del interior de la mujer y se tumbó a su lado. Cuando le mostró el barrote de la cama roto en su mano, Kagome se echó a reír.

- Te amo Kagome – las risas pararon de golpe. ¿Acababa de decirle que la amaba? Su cara de asombro hizo reír al hanyou? - ¿Crees que hubiera hecho el amor contigo sin sentir nada?

- Pero…

- Ya veo, tendré que demostrártelo.

Sin esperar a que ella dijera nada, volvió a colarse entre sus piernas, esta vez acariciando con la lengua. El olor a sexo volvió a encenderle pero no podía olvidar que era el turno de Kagome. Él ya había obtenido su placer y ahora le tocaba a ella. Durante unos minutos se dedicó a lamer, chupar y mordisquear hasta que ella soltó un grito y empezó a convulsionar. Entonces él le clavó los dientes en la ingle, marcándola como su hembra, dejando su olor en ella para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Debieron quedarse dormidos entre risas y juegos porque se levantaron sobresaltados al escuchar una voz femenina llamando a Kagome.

- ¡Ya han vuelto!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mi familia está aquí, tienes que marcharte Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué mas da? Les diremos a todos que te he convertido en mi hembra.

- ¡Inuyasha! Si dices una sola palabra a mi familia te haré sentar hasta que pierdas el conocimiento.

Kagome salió de la cama como pudo, se puso un vestido sin nada debajo y recogió toda la ropa del suelo. Inuyasha la observaba divertido con los brazos cruzados por debajo de la cabeza y una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Era su hembra.

- ¡Inuyasha! Levántate por amor de Dios. Si te descubren me mandarán a un internado y no podremos volver a vernos.

Con estas palabras el hanyou reaccionó de inmediato. Se puso los pantalones y tomó el resto de la ropa de las manos de su mujer. La besó con fuerza y salió por la ventana para después volver a asomarse.

- No te mandarán con ese tal internado, no lo permitiré. – Kagome pensó que no hacía falta explicarle lo que era un internado – Deja la ventana abierta esta noche.

- ¡Hermanita ya estamos de vuelta! – Sota entró como un huracán en la habitación y se encontró con su hermana junto a la ventana, mirando al exterior - ¿Qué haces Kagome?

- Tomando el fresco ¿no ves el calor que hace?

Sonriendo, se sentó de nuevo frente al escritorio, pensando que no podría concentrarse en los exámenes, sobretodo si esa noche recibiría la visita de Inuyasha… de su Inuyasha.


	3. La playa

Para mi Mari, la niña que más quiero de toda la costa de Levante. Hace poquito fue tu cumple y yo cometí el imperdonable error de olvidarme de la fecha… Con este pequeño detalle no pretendo comprar tu perdón pero, al menos, paliar mi falta. Feliz cumpleaños guapísima, a ver si para el próximo nos conocemos en persona. Un fuerte beso.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimos de lucro. Esta historia es un oneshot con contenido lemon, si alguien se siente ofendido o no le gustan ese tipo de escenas, le recomiendo que lea otra cosa )

**LA PLAYA**

**Por Catumy**

Inuyasha estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Subido en la rama de un árbol, no podía hacer nada que no fuera esperar. Esperar a que ocurriera algo. Lo que fuera. Que Sango se despertara y matara al monje por tenerla abrazada mientras dormía, que Myoga picara a Shippo y le hiciera gritar, que hubiera un derrumbamiento y el suelo del campamento se viniera abajo, que una horda de demonios les atacara… Lo que fuera. Pero no podía soportar por más tiempo esa tranquilidad. Esa maldita paz que le dejaba tiempo para pensar. Demasiado tiempo para su gusto. Porque lo único que se le venía a la mente era la urgente necesidad de reclamar a su hembra. A una en concreto. A Kagome.

Hacía semanas que se encontraba en esa situación. Semanas. Y cada día que pasaba era peor. El primer detonante había sido la llegada de Kagome al Sengoku. Sus clases habían terminado así que tenía pensado pasar todo el verano allí, sin tener que estar viajando continuamente a través del pozo. Todo hubiera sido normal hasta ahí si a la chica no se le hubiera ocurrido la brillante idea de cambiar de vestuario. Ahora, lo único que utilizaba eran pequeñas prendas que apenas la cubrían. Ella las llamaba "tops", "shorts" y "vestidos". Aunque esas prendas tenían tan poca tela que lo ponían nervioso.

Después, el maldito calor. A él no le afectaba demasiado ya que el traje de rata de fuego le protegía de los cambios de temperatura. Lo mismo que en invierno no sentía frío, el calor del verano tampoco le preocupaba. Pero a Kagome sí. Las largas caminatas a plena luz del sol la agotaban. Él tenía que realizar verdaderos esfuerzos para no abalanzarse sobre la mujer cuando veía las gotas de sudor que se perdían en el interior de su escote. Y en una ocasión llegó a clavarse las garras en la palma de la mano para desviar su atención de la muchacha después de que ésta se echara por encima un cubo de agua fría para calmar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

El recuerdo de la forma en que el agua había pegado las delgadas telas al cuerpo femenino hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara de inmediato. Maldito verano. Maldita Kagome, con sus prácticamente inexistentes ropas, su sonrisa, su suave piel y su sedoso cabello. Maldita y mil veces maldita. ¿Por qué de pronto su olor había cambiado? Ya no era el de una chiquilla, era diferente. Era el olor de una hembra preparada para aparearse. Y él era el macho más cercano. ¿Sería ella consciente de ese pequeño detalle?

Escuchó un sonido a sus pies y miró hacia abajo. En el suelo, varios metros más abajo, Kagome se agitaba en sueños. Podía escuchar su respiración agitada y ver como el flequillo se le pegaba a la frente. ¿Una pesadilla? Bajó de un salto para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Kagome gimió ligeramente y él se quedó helado. Ese sonido apagado fue una bomba en sus orejas. Gemidos. Cuerpos que se aman. Kagome. Marcarla como a su hembra. Hacerle el amor a Kagome. Sacudió la cabeza y se contuvo para no gritar. ¿Cómo un simple sonido lo alteraba de esa forma? Volvió a fijar su vista en la muchacha dormida.

Shippo había rodado desde su posición inicial para dormir junto al cuerpo de la joven. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hueco que formaba su largo cuello y una de sus manitas tocaba el pecho más cercano de su 'almohada'. Maldito cachorro con suerte, pensó Inuyasha, no pienses que saldrás bien parado después de esto. De una zancada se colocó junto a la pareja y, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, cogió al cachorro por la ropa y lo lanzó al aire. Kirara, que también se había despertado con el gemido de Kagome se apresuró a transformarse en su forma de pelea, para que el kitsune no sufriera daños en su aterrizaje. Después de recogerlo a pleno vuelo, se hizo un ovillo manteniendo a Shippo entre sus patas y se durmió. Fueran cuales fueran las intenciones de Inuyasha, ella no tenía ninguna intención de intervenir.

El hanyou se arrepintió de no haber golpeado a Shippo por su atrevimiento. En fin, pensó, mañana buscaría cualquier excusa para darle su merecido. La respiración de la muchacha se había pausado al verle libre del pequeño cuerpo que la asfixiaba. La noche calurosa y la brisa inexistente eran más que suficientes como para que a todo eso se añadiera un cachorro en busca de cariño. Kagome se movió hasta quedar boca abajo, echando su cabellera a un lado para que no le diera más calor sobre la espalda.

Inuyasha siguió cada movimiento con desmesurado interés. En cuanto la muchacha se detuvo concentró toda su atención en otra cosa. Debido a ese extraño "top", los hombros de Kagome quedaban al descubierto pero uno de ellos le llamó la atención más que el otro. El izquierdo. Ese era el lugar elegido por los demonios cuando marcaban a una hembra como suya. Ese precioso en el que anhelaba clavar sus dientes hasta que la sangre brotara. Se acuclilló y aspiró profundamente. Los olores de la noche quedaban ocultos bajo el aroma natural de Kagome. Un aroma que le nublaba los sentidos y le impedía pensar con claridad. Se agachó un poco más hasta que su nariz tocó con la piel de la muchacha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La muchacha abrió los ojos, despertándose extrañada. Una sensación desconocida le recorría el cuerpo pero no era capaz de recordar nada. Se levantó poco a poco y miró a su alrededor. Shippo dormía con Kirara y Miroku estaba abrazando a Sango. Sonrió al pensar la cara que le quedaría al monje después de que la exterminadora le diera su merecido. Pero ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha? Levantó la vista esperando encontrárselo sobre alguna rama pero no fue así. Ni rastro del hanyou. Suspiró y trató de comprender por que se había despertado con esa sensación desconocida.

Recordaba una sensación de asfixia, de calor agobiante, que desapareció de improviso y después… ¿Después? Algo húmedo en su cuello y… Llevó la mano a su hombro izquierdo. No notó nada diferente. Pero la sensación había sido como si algo afilado la acariciara ¿un arma? No estaba segura. De cualquier forma, no se había sentido amenazada por ese roce. Y, mirando a su alrededor, lo más probable era que solo hubiera sido una broma de su imaginación.

Se puso de pie tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y se estiró lo máximo que pudo para sacar a su cuerpo de la rigidez propia de dormir en el suelo. Volvió a pasarse la mano por la curvatura que formaba el hombro con el cuello, tanteando con los dedos en busca de algo desconocido. Pero nada. Lo único que le llamó la atención era la humedad de su piel, aunque supuso que se debía al calor que hacía. Una idea le vino a la mente. Podía ser peligroso pero, por darse un placer en medio del viaje, estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Iba a darse un baño.

Esa tarde, justo antes de acampar, había descubierto una playa de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas que el hanyou se había negado a visitar, acusándola de querer tener demasiados lujos que no podían permitirse en su búsqueda de fragmentos. Kagome ni se molestó en contestar. Estaba demasiado triste para hacerlo. Si tanto le molestaba ella ¿Por qué iba a buscarla a su mundo cada vez que se retrasaba un poco? Quizás fuera cierto que solo la veía como a un mero detector de fragmentos. Como a una molestia con la que había que cargar

Con una sonrisa en los labios, dirigió sus pasos hacia la remota playa. Le daba igual lo que Inuyasha le había dicho: ella quería bañarse y así iba a hacerlo. Y si le pedía explicaciones por haberse ausentado, diría que el calor no la dejaba dormir. Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba toalla ni traje de baño pero no le importó. La playa estaba bien resguardada por rocas así que no tenía que preocuparse por la posibilidad de que alguien a espiara. Dejaría la ropa en la orilla y esperaría a que el calor de la noche secara su cuerpo antes de vestirse de nuevo. Todo saldría bien, no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha tenía sangre en el labio. Sangre. 'Maldición'. Maldita Kagome y maldito ese instinto que le impedía controlar sus actos. No contento con acercarse a ella para observarla y poder emborracharse de su olor, había tenido que ir más allá. No, su cabeza no podía quedarse quieta ni ocuparse de otros asuntos, no. Tenía que agacharse hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para lamer el cuello de la muchacha. Y, no contento con eso, había estado a punto de marcarla, de clavar sus colmillos en la espalda de la mujer, sin su consentimiento.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si en ese momento ella no se hubiese despertado? No estaba seguro de si hubiera sido capaz de entrar en razón para evitar morderla. Lo más probable era que no. Si ella siguiera durmiendo, a esas alturas ya sería su hembra. Suya. Pero no podía pensar en eso. Kagome no pertenecía a su mundo, el Sengoku no era su lugar. No sería justo para ella reclamarla de esa forma, menos aún sin su consentimiento. Por eso se había alejado a toda prisa. Por eso se había mordido el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Kagome no podía ser de él. Simplemente no podía.

En cuanto notó que ella empezaba a despertarse había salido corriendo lo más rápido que dieron de sí sus piernas hasta encontrar un buen escondite entre las rocas de la playa que se había negado a visitar. La razón de su negativa era simple: no podría soportar la visión de Kagome mojada de nuevo. Ya había sido particularmente difícil el mantener su mirada en otro sitio cuando la muchacha tuvo la brillante idea de remojarse con el cubo de agua. No quería imaginarse de que forma reaccionaría su cuerpo al verla tomando un baño. Ni hablar.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose lo puso alerta ¿Un ataque? Puso a trabajar sus desarrollados sentidos intentando captar los sonidos de la noche, los olores que le traía el viento. Sacó la cabeza de su escondite, mirando a su alrededor, y lo que vio le dejó helado. Kagome. Ella de nuevo. Siempre ella.

La muchacha avanzaba decidida por la arena en dirección a las rocas. Directamente hacia donde se encontraba escondido. Inuyasha se maldijo por no haber buscado un escondite más alejado y volvió a agacharse para evitar ser visto por la miko. Deseaba que pasara de largo, que no se detuviera a pedirle explicaciones. Que no se hubiera percatado de la intención que había tenido un rato antes, cuando se agachó junto a ella mientras dormía.

Pasaron unos minutos pero nada sucedió ¿Qué estaría haciendo Kagome? Lo único que había escuchado era el sonido de un suspiro de alivio salido de los labios de la muchacha y después nada. Solo el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la playa. Y tampoco podía captar los movimientos de la mujer usando su olfato ya que el olor del mar estaba bloqueando sus capacidades. Cabía la posibilidad de que ella lo descubriera si se atrevía a asomarse de nuevo pero la curiosidad le estaba matando. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando en esa playa. Así que sacó la cabeza y miró hacia el agua.

No podía creérselo. Allí estaba ella, dentro del agua, dejando que las suaves olas acariciaran su cuerpo, sonriéndole a la luna. El hanyou tragó saliva con dificultad, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la visión que tenía delante. Esa mujer, aún sin proponérselo, estaba volviéndole loco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome miró a su alrededor al sentirse observada pero, por más que escudriñó las rocas y el cercano bosque no pudo descubrir nada que se saliera de lo normal. Aún así, se sentía intranquila. Su instinto de sacerdotisa la avisaba de que no estaba sola, sin embargo, no sentía miedo. Solo curiosidad por saber quien era el intruso. ¿Sería el pervertido de Miroku? Si era él, el día siguiente amanecería con un monje menos. El problema era si no se trataba de él. ¿Shippo, Kirara, Sango? Cualquiera de ellos podría haber sentido curiosidad por saber donde estaba a tan altas horas de la noche.

Ojala sea Inuyasha, pensó ella muy a su pesar. No quería sentirse así, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que el hanyou la había estado tratando durante las últimas semanas, desde que volvió de su época dispuesta a quedarse durante todo el verano. En un primer momento pensó que era una buena idea pero, al parecer, el chico se lo había tomado bastante mal. La evitaba, la ignoraba, no la miraba ni le dirigía la palabra si no era estrictamente necesario. Ella, desesperada, había intentado llamar su atención reduciendo su vestuario hasta el límite de la decencia pero tampoco había surgido el efecto deseado. Más bien al contrario, el hanyou parecía no soportar su sola presencia. Aún así no era capaz de dejar de amarlo.

Amor. Ese sentimiento que la obligaba pesar de las fuertes discusiones que había mantenido con el chico en más de una ocasión. Un sentimiento que no podía ignorar y que la hacía cometer estupideces un día tras otro ¿No hubiera sido más fácil volver a su mundo, olvidarse de la perla y de todo lo que la rodeaba? Desde luego, pero ahí estaba ese amor, impidiéndole continuar con su vida normal, haciéndola desear que unos ojos dorados la miraran solo a ella y que ciertas garras recorrieran su cuerpo como si se tratara de un bello tesoro. En lugar de eso, tenía que pelea cada día con su objeto de deseo por las cosas más insignificantes.

Finalmente decidió salir del agua a pesar de que la sensación de ser observada seguía estando ahí. De cualquier forma, no podía pasarse la noche a remojo. Con pasos lentos emergió del agua dejando su cuerpo desnudo a merced de la noche y fue a sentarse sobre una roca plana. Después de pasarse las manos por el cabello para eliminar el exceso de agua de sus rizos, suspiró. El tibio baño había relajado sus músculos pero una parte de ella seguía en tensión. Era una sensación que nunca se había atrevido a comentar a nadie, ni a Sango ni a sus amigas del colegio. Era una especie de cosquilleo que empezaba en su vientre y continuaba hacia abajo y que se repetía cada vez que pensaba en Inuyasha. Y en ese momento estaba pensando precisamente en él.

Se lo imaginaba a su lado, recorriéndole la espalda con sus grandes manos, besándole el cuello y susurrándole al oído que no podía vivir sin ella. Imaginó que se miraban a los ojos, perdiéndose cada uno en la mirada de su compañero y después… después… No podía seguir pensando en ello ya que lo único que conseguía era sentirse peor. Sus sueños, por muy bellos que fueran, nunca iban a hacerse realidad. Inuyasha no solo amaba a otra sino que, a demás, no parecía querer saber nada de ella, a parte de su habilidad para detectar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Derrotada por sus propios pensamientos, se tumbó sobre la roca y dejó que la brisa marina hiciera su tarea.

El sonido de unos pasos firmes sobre la arena consiguió llamarle la atención lo suficiente como para obligarla a levantar la cabeza. En la playa, a algunos metros de donde ella se encontraba, estaba él, Inuyasha. Se quedó mirando fijamente al mar para, un segundo después, quitarse su haori rojo. A Kagome le extrañó que el chico no hubiera reparado en su presencia pero tampoco hizo nada por que la situación cambiara. Hubiera podido llamarle, esconderse, marcharse para dejarle intimidad.

Pero, en lugar de todo eso, se quedó donde estaba, observando cada uno de los movimientos del hanyou, la forma en que sus brazos se movían para retirar la camisa de su lugar, la destreza de sus manos a la hora de desatar el fuerte nudo que mantenía los pantalones rojos bien colocados… Antes de darse cuenta, el hanyou estaba completamente desnudo. Y ella no había retirado la mirada ni una sola vez. Se estaba comportando como una auténtica pervertida pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad de mirar a otro lado.

Inuyasha eligió ese momento para mover su bien formado cuerpo, quedándose de lado con respecto al lugar donde Kagome permanecía oculta por las rocas. La muchacha se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa: el chico se encontraba perfectamente erecto. Las mejillas de la muchacha se colorearon y su boca se secó. Sintió que la su respiración comenzaba a hacerse más rápida y que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Inuyasha tenía, sin duda, el cuerpo de un hombre. La tensión en el vientre se hizo mucho más patente que antes.

Cuando al fin Inuyasha se metió en el agua, la muchacha decidió que ése era el mejor momento para marcharse de allí. Su cuerpo ya estaba completamente seco y, si se apresuraba, estaría en el campamento antes de que el hanyou se diera cuenta de su presencia. Se puso la ropa interior a toda velocidad y justo acababa de abrocharse el sujetador cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

- ¿Ya te has cansado de mirar?

Reconoció la voz de Inuyasha aunque con una leve matiz ronco que nunca antes había escuchado en él. En medio del silencio de la noche podía escuchar el sonido del agua goteando por los largos cabellos del hanyou, como si hubiera salido del agua a toda velocidad. Por tanto, supuso que seguiría desnudo así que no se giró hacia él al contestarle.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes que…?

- ¿Que estás ahí? Desde que te estabas bañando.

- ¡Estabas mirándome! – sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se puso de pie y lo enfrentó, mirándolo a los ojos. Los de él estaban serios.

- Tampoco tú has apartado la vista precisamente. – las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecieron.

- Eso no es cierto… - aventuró a decir ella, cruzando los dedos para que el chico la creyera y retirando la mirada para que su mirada no la delatara.

- Y te ha gustado lo que has visto – susurró él acercándose un poco más a ella. Kagome, instintivamente, retrocedió un paso.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó ella, con voz débil.

- He podido sentirlo… - la sujetó por un brazo para impedir que la chica siguiera escapando. Luego, inclinó su cabeza hacia el oído de la muchacha – Podía oler tu excitación tal como estoy haciendo ahora.

La muchacha abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ¿Tan obvio le resultaba al hanyou su estado? El saber que estaba desnudo, el sentir su mano todavía mojada sobre su piel desnuda, su cálido aliento sobre su oído y su abrasadora mirada recorriendo cada una de sus curvas… No podía evitar sentirse así pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo él.

- No se de que me hablas Inuyasha.

- A mi me ha encantado verte en el agua, Kagome – la ignoró él – Tanto que he destrozado una roca con mis garras en un intento por controlar mis instintos.

- Si sabías que estaba aquí ¿Por qué…?

- Quería comprobar si yo te causaba el mismo efecto que tu a mí. Y así ha sido. Te has excitado.

Kagome estaba turbada. Su cabeza le daba tantas vueltas a lo que el hanyou le estaba diciendo que ya había olvidado por completo que todavía permanecía en ropa interior y que el hanyou estaba totalmente desnudo frente a ella. ¿Acababa de decirle que él también se había excitado al verla?

- Kagome, seré franco contigo. Mi instinto me reclama que te haga mi hembra, pero necesito tu consentimiento.

- ¿Tu hembra?

- Mi hembra. Marcarte como mía para que ningún otro youkai se te acerque. – Explicó él mientras que una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar la cadera de la muchacha, bajando hasta el trasero, donde se cerró sobre su presa, haciendo que Kagome jadeara – Hacerte mía. – recorrió con sus ojos dorados la curvatura del cuello de la muchacha, el lugar que había estado a punto de marcar cuando se inclinó sobre ella en medio de la noche. La apretó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que sintiera su erección. Kagome gimió contra su voluntad.

- Deja que me marche Inuyasha – susurró ella con debilidad.

- Podría hacerlo pero no es eso lo que quieres que haga – sin decir nada más, pegó sus labios a los de Kagome en un beso largamente esperado pero que, una vez que se producía, no era suficiente para calmar su instinto.

Kagome cerró los ojos ante el deseado contacto y se abandonó a la sensación que le provocaba la suavidad de los labios de Inuyasha contra los suyos. Sintió una presión sobre el labio inferior y ella, obediente, abrió la boca dejando paso a una húmeda exploradora proveniente de la boca del hanyou. Sentir la caricia de la lengua de Inuyasha consiguió que un gemido saliera de su garganta. La estaba besando, y de qué manera.

Kagome abrió los ojos repentinamente cuando sintió que su espalda tocaba el suelo. Estaba tan concentrada en los labios que la enardecían y en las manos que seguían acariciando su cintura y sus caderas que no fue consciente de cuando ni como el hanyou había conseguido llevarla a esa posición.

- Inuyasha… - susurró ella contra la boca del chico.

Como respuesta, él volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, que ya empezaban a hincharse por el roce al que estaban siendo sometidos. Kagome justo comenzaba a relajarse de nuevo cuando la caricia de una mano contra su pecho la hizo sobresaltarse ¿A dónde había ido a parar su sujetador?

- Inuyasha, detente… - el chico apartó su cara abruptamente mientras que su mano reposaba sobre uno de sus pechos, abarcándolo por completo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – preguntó ella intentando que la voz no revelara lo comprometido de su estado.

- Lo que tu olor me pide que haga, simplemente.

- Mi… ¿Mi olor? - ¿era ella la que le incitaba a acariciarla de esa forma?

- No digas nada Kagome – murmuró el chico mientras que jugueteaba con un pezón – Haré lo que tu cuerpo me pida, incluso si lo que quieres es que me detenga. Ahora solo relájate.

¿Relajarse? Eso era algo completamente imposible para ella sobretodo cuando sintió que la humedad proveniente de la boca masculina le recorría los pechos, uno primero y después el otro, lamiendo la suave piel de la zona y tomando la punta sonrosada entre los dientes, sin dañarla. Se encontró deseando que las caricias siguieran un poco más abajo y rezó por que el chico no fuera capaz de darse cuenta de ese detalle. Pero no fue así. Inuyasha había notado de nuevo otro cambio en el aroma de la mujer, un nuevo matiz que se introducía en su nariz y le apremiaba para que fuera más allá, para que avanzara un nuevo paso con Kagome.

El hanyou levantó la cabeza de los pechos de la mujer para besarla de nuevo, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella. Aprovechando la distracción que estaba proporcionándole a la chica, rompió las costuras de la última prenda de ropa que cubría a Kagome, igual que antes había hecho con el sujetador. Volvió a separarse de ella, mirándola a los ojos y confirmando en esas lagunas oscuras el deseo que había captado con solo olerla y, suavemente, introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de ella. Kagome gimió roncamente al tiempo que arqueaba su espalda. Inuyasha sintió como el interior de la muchacha se apretaba contra sus dedos al tiempo que un cálido líquido proveniente del interior de la chica le bañaba la mano. Comenzó a mover su mano contra la intimidad de la mujer, usando su pulgar para estimular la pequeña protuberancia y provocando que la respiración de la muchacha fuera tan irregular como la suya propia.

- Por favor… por favor… - la oyó suspirar.

El hanyou sonrió, sabiendo que Kagome ya estaba lista para ser marcada. Lista para ser su hembra. El olor que emanaba de sus piernas no dejaba lugar a dudas y la forma en que se aferraba a sus brazos mientras la acariciaba terminaba de darle la razón. Pero antes de seguir necesitaba oírlo de sus labios. Saber de su propia boca que ella lo deseaba tanto como él.

- Kagome – susurró con voz enronquecida por la lujuria – Déjame hacerte mía.

Ella entreabrió los ojos y le miró. La mirada ambarina de Inuyasha centelleaba con un fuego interno que nunca antes hubiera imaginado. Sus músculos estaban en tensión, la mandíbula firme y los labios ligeramente hinchados. Miró más abajo y sintió miedo al ver el tamaño de la erección que tenía delante. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo y no estaba del todo segura de ser capaz de recibirlo en su interior. Volvió a levantar la mirada y escudriñó en el interior de los ojos del hanyou. ¿Era solo lujuria o había algo más? Inuyasha captó la duda en el olor de la muchacha.

- No tengas miedo Kagome. Escucha a tu instinto…

Así lo hizo ella. Bajó una de sus finas manos y acarició la longitud masculina que le nacía entre las piernas, dándole una muda respuesta a su proposición. Y qué si después se arrepentía. Esa noche se le estaba ofreciendo aquello que tanto había anhelado y ella no sería tan tonta como para dejarlo escapar. Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo, tragándose el gemido que trataba de salir al exterior en cuanto notó esa pequeña mano acariciándole tan íntimamente. Ahora estaba seguro. Kagome quería ser suya.

Sin más preámbulos, Inuyasha se arrodilló entre las piernas de la muchacha, contemplando la belleza femenina a la luz de la luna. Era preciosa, la hembra perfecta. Y sería suya. Para siempre. Acarició de nuevo el pequeño botón situado entre las piernas de la chica para asegurarse de que las cosas serían más fáciles para ambos.

Al sentir como se iba introduciendo dentro de ella, Kagome aguantó la respiración y se concentró al máximo en esa nueva experiencia. Estaba tan excitada que solo se dio cuenta de que acababa de perder su virginidad cuando él se detuvo en su avance y la besó con ternura. No le había dolido lo más mínimo. Inuyasha se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su peso sobre un brazo, mientras que la mano del brazo contrario se deslizaba a lo largo del sudoroso cuerpo de la mujer hasta perderse en la calidez de su feminidad, multiplicando así el placer que le estaba proporcionando.

Kagome aferró el cabello del hanyou con fuerza, estirando hacia ella para obligarle a bajar la cabeza y a mirarla a los ojos, a pesar de que a ella le estaba costando mantener los ojos abiertos durante mucho rato. Las embestidas empezaron suavemente, al mismo ritmo que las caricias prohibidas, y fueron repitiéndose una vez. Y otra, y otra, y otra.

Kagome notó una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo al tiempo que sus músculos comenzaron a contraerse involuntariamente bajo el efecto de un potente orgasmo. El primero de toda su vida. Inuyasha comenzó a moverse más y más deprisa, introduciéndose profundamente dentro de ella y buscando su propio placer mientras que ella seguía estremeciéndose bajo su cuerpo. Y, de pronto, ahí estaba el momento. El momento de convertirla en suya.

El hanyou sintió como comenzaba a liberar su semilla en el interior de la mujer y, haciendo un último esfuerzo, tanteó con la lengua esa zona especial elegida por los youkais durante siglos para marcar a sus hembras. El hombro izquierdo. Conteniendo un grito de placer, la mordió. Kagome le clavó las uñas en la espalda a modo de respuesta mientras Inuyasha clavaba sus colmillos más profundamente todavía, haciendo que brotara la sangre. A partir de ese momento, ella era suya y él era de ella. Y nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo nunca.

Cuando la respiración de ambos se normalizó, Inuyasha salió del interior de la mujer, que sintió un repentino vacío en su interior. Se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa. Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Estás bien? – Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes - ¿No te he hecho daño?

- Estoy bien – Con una mano vacilante, se tocó el cuello justo donde el hanyou la había mordido, notando dos pequeños orificios que correspondían a la acción de los colmillos contra su fina piel - ¿Me has mordido?

- Te he marcado. Ahora eres mía. – Kagome tragó saliva antes de atreverse a preguntar:

- Y tú… ¿eres mío? – El hanyou asintió y la besó en los labios con suavidad - ¿Cómo es posible? Yo no te he mordido…

- Pero yo a ti sí y al hacerlo he probado tu sangre, lo que quiere decir que te reconozco como mi hembra. Ahora nadie se interpondrá nunca entre nosotros.

- ¿Nadie? – los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. no quería nombrar al antiguo amor del hanyou pero no podía evitar que la pregunta le viniera a la mente ¿Qué pasaría cuando Kikyo le reclamara que cumpliera su promesa?

- Kagome – la llamó para atraer su atención – Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos nunca ¿Entiendes? El pacto que acabamos de sellar es más importante que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Más incluso que cualquier promesa pasada. Siempre estaré contigo, a menos que tú decidas lo contrario.

- No me dejes nunca Inuyasha – susurró ella, abrazándole con fuerza.

- Nunca te dejaré Kagome. Te quiero demasiado para hacerlo.

Al salir el regresaron al campamento después de unos minutos jugando con las olas del mar. Lo primero que les recibió fue el sonido de una fuerte bofetada propiciada a un monje libinidoso por cortesía de una exterminadora furiosa. Finalmente le había pillado tocándola mientras dormía. Shippo corrió a su encuentro pero se detuvo abruptamente al notar el cambio producido en el olor de la pareja.

- ¿Por qué oléis el uno al otro? – preguntó con su inocencia característica.

Sango y Miroku abandonaron su discusión de inmediato y prestaron toda su atención a la respuesta que no terminaba de llegar. Kagome bajó la cabeza, avergonzada por la expectación que había a su alrededor. Inuyasha miró a Shippo. Maldito cachorro entrometido… Pero, pensándolo bien, era la ocasión ideal para vengarse por haberse atrevido a tocar el pecho de Kagome antes que él, así que le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza.

- ¡Cállate estúpido cachorro! Deja de meterte en los asuntos de los demás

- ¡Inuyasha! No tienes por que pegarle ¡Es solo un niño! – le regañó Kagome.

- ¿Y tú por qué le defiendes ahora? Siempre tienes que ponerte de su lado.

- No se trata de eso Inuyasha, deja de comportarte como un crío.

- ¡Keh! No decías eso esta noche – Kagome apretó la mandíbula ante la falta de sensibilidad del hanyou ¿No se daba cuenta de que estaba delatándolos con sus comentarios? - ¡Quédate con él ya que tanto lo defiendes!

- ¡OSUWARI!

La cabeza del hanyou golpeó contra el suelo. Sango y Miroku decidieron dejar que siguieran peleándose. Al fin y al cabo, estaban más que acostumbrados a esas escenas. Shippo los siguió: ver a Inuyasha tan furioso solía tener consecuencias negativas para su integridad física. Solo Kagome estaba allí cuando el hanyou consiguió despegar su cabeza del suelo.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso, maldición?

- No tiene sentido que seas tan celoso Inuyasha ¿No ha significado nada para ti lo que hicimos esta noche? – preguntó ella, dolida.

- ¡Por supuesto que ha significado! Solo quería hacerle pagar por… - se calló antes de continuar. Si le contaba lo ocurrido a Kagome seguramente se reiría de él por ponerse celoso de un niño y no estaba dispuesto a ser motivo de burla.

- ¿Pagar por qué? Vamos cuéntamelo.

- Te lo contare… Cuando seamos viejos, si te acuerdas de preguntármelo.

- Pero queda muchísimo para eso – protestó ella poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Entonces tendrás que quedarte a mi lado hasta entonces.

Kagome sonrió y le dio un abrazo. Hasta entonces y mucho más. Pensó que había sido ala noche más maravillosa de su vida y que, por muchas más que pasara junto al hanyou, nunca podría olvidar esa primera experiencia en la playa.


End file.
